


Hands are Remarkable Things

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part I, Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: LJ Challenge





	Hands are Remarkable Things

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hands were remarkable things, Josh thought.

You could do so much with a pair of hands.

You could hold a small child.

You could congratulate a new friend with a slap on the back

You could stroke the fur of a beloved family pet.

You could ball them up and punch the air in jubilation.

You could wrap them around a perfectly balanced bat for that winning home run.

You could take hold another pair of miraculous hands in your own and just squeeze.

You could do so much with hands.

So… why couldn’t he stop the blood with them?


End file.
